User blog:Xean/Just got some exciting news from Summit!
SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT CELEBRATES THE LUNAR ECLIPSE WITH “TWILIGHT NIGHT” ON JUNE 26th 12 Nationwide Evening Events to Provide Families, Friends and Fans the Opportunity to See the First Two Films in THE TWILIGHT SAGA Under the Stars Moviefone.com to Live-Stream Twilight Night Bringing Experience to Fans Everywhere Los Angeles, CA June 18, 2010 – In celebration of the lunar eclipse on the evening of June 26th, Summit Entertainment is inviting everyone across the nation to “TWILIGHT Night,” a 12-city event including outdoor screenings of TWILIGHT and THE TWILIGHT SAGA: NEW MOON. The family and community-oriented events are the perfect chance for those new to the film franchise as well as moviegoers in general to immerse themselves in THE TWILIGHT SAGA phenomenon just in time for the highly anticipated theatrical release of THE TWILIGHT SAGA: ECLIPSE, the third installment of Summit Entertainment’s TWILIGHT SAGA film franchise, on June 30th. The excitement of THE TWILIGHT SAGA will be delivered directly to fans in their hometowns and online with “TWILIGHT Night” special events. Moviefone will live-stream events from Philadelphia and San Diego at www.moviefone.com/twilightnight which will include interviews with cast, fan reactions, special guests and sneak peeks of THE TWILIGHT SAGA: ECLIPSE, allowing those unable to attend to still take part in the celebration. In addition, each event will include special cast member appearances as well as engaging activities to be enjoyed prior to the outdoor evening film screenings, including a red carpet and photo booth, both provided by Moviefone. For more information about the nationwide screenings and to see if one is in your hometown, visit http://eclipsethemovie.com. Events are currently scheduled to take place in the following cities and venues. Doors open at 6:00 PM local time in each city. Attendance will be accommodated on a first come, first served basis. See local event information for additional instructions.* Atlanta Atlantic Station 171 17th St NW Atlanta, GA Dallas AT&T Plaza at the American Airlines Center 2500 Victory Ave Dallas, TX Denver Sloan’s Lake Park 17th Ave and Sheridan Denver, CO Miami Gusman Center Performing Arts 174 East Flagler Street Miami, FL Philadelphia The Piazza North Second Street and Germantown Avenue, Below Girard Philadelphia, PA Phoenix Desert Ridge Shopping Center 21001 North Tatum Blvd. Phoenix, AZ Portland Colonel Summers City Park Portland, OR Salt Lake City Movie in the Park Fairmont Park located 2361 South 900 East Salt Lake City, UT St. Louis St. Louis Union Station 1820 Market Street St. Louis, MO San Diego Park at the Park (Downtown) 10th & K San Diego, CA Seattle Fremont Outdoor Movies 3501 Phinney Ave N. Seattle, WA Washington DC National Harbor Plaza 163 Waterfront Street National Harbor, MD *Cities, venues and times are subject to change. Visit http://eclipsethemovie.com for the most current information. TWILIGHT is rated PG-13 for some violence and a scene of sensuality. THE TWILIGHT SAGA: NEW MOON is rated PG-13 for some violence and action. THE TWILIGHT SAGA: ECLIPSE is rated PG-13 for intense sequences of action and violence, and some sensuality. In THE TWILIGHT SAGA: ECLIPSE, directed by David Slade from a screenplay written by Melissa Rosenberg and starring Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner, Bella (Stewart) once again finds herself surrounded by danger as Seattle is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious vampire continues her quest for revenge. In the midst of it all, she is forced to choose between Edward (Pattinson) and Jacob (Lautner) — knowing that her decision has the potential to ignite the ageless struggle between vampire and werewolf. With her graduation quickly approaching, Bella is confronted with the most important decision of her life. Category:Blog posts